


Mrs O

by Moiself



Series: Beardy & Burly [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Shearrett, Wade likes to spoil his man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade was inspired by Shea's drunken comment to plan a little something different for his man, he never dreamed they would enjoy it quite so much as they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/gifts).



> You don't need to read The Morning After to enjoy this, though it might make a wee bit more sense if you do.
> 
> This entire little story was sparked off by a conversation with bingbinghua on tumblr, to whom it is gifted :D

Wade glanced at the clock. Nearly six. Sheamus would be home soon. Opening the refrigerator, he placed a hand on the bottles of stout he had chilling. Almost done.

Stopping off in the living room to plump the pillows on the couch and make sure everything was arranged just so, he popped into the downstairs washroom for one last check of his appearance before reaching the hallway just as he heard Shea’s car pull up outside.

“ _ Last chance to change your mind boyo _ …”

Wade mumbled to himself, shifting from foot to foot, the motion causing an unfamiliar sensation against his skin, one that helped steel his resolve.

“ _ What’s the worst that could happen? He thinks it’s ridiculous and you both laugh about it.” _

He brushed a hand over his shirt front, making sure it was sitting neatly and with a muttered ‘ _ showtime’  _ unlocked the door at the precise moment he heard the jingle of Shea’s keys. Opening the door to a mildly surprised Sheamus, Wade greeted his boyfriend with a kiss, nothing more than gentle press of his lips to the redhead’s, and slipped the gym bag Shea was toting from his shoulder.

“Oh...hey. Cheers.”

The tone of Shea’s voice betrayed his confusion at the unexpected welcome home.

“Good workout?”

“Not too bad. Nikki says hi and when are you coming over to meet the pup.”

“You know how I feel about dogs…”

“He’s only a little thing.”

"That's worse!”

Sheamus simply shrugged. This was a long running campaign that wouldn't be easily won. Casting an appreciative eye over his boyfriend he took in his dapper appearance.

“You're looking well there lover? On your way somewhere?”

If he didn't know better, he would call the smile Wade gave him shy.

“Only to the kitchen to get you something to drink. What’ll it be? Can you have a real drink or do you want something soft?”

“Should be grand with the one.”

“Go sit down, I'll bring it in for you. Games are all queued up and ready to go on the box.”

By the time Wade made it back from the kitchen, two glasses of perfectly poured Guinness in hand, his man was sprawled out along the couch the familiar final bars of Ireland's Call playing out on the screen.

“Cheers lover.”

He supped at the pint Wade handed him, sucking on his top lip to get rid of the creamy white moustache that settled there.

“Skipped the first one. Don't need to see the Italians getting spanked by Wales again...that okay with you?”

Wade sat himself down next to Shea.

“Yep. Whatever suits you is fine by me.”

Watching his boyfriend more than the tv, Wade took a sip from his own glass and turned his thoughts to the next stage of his plan.

Twenty minutes into the match, he slipped out of the room and into the kitchen to fix Shea a sandwich, delivering it to the mildly surprised man with a peck on the cheek. On his return to the living room after he had cleared away the empty plates, Wade scooped up Sheamus’s muscular legs as he took his spot on the sofa once more, setting the other man’s feet in his lap.

He slipped off Shea’s shoes and socks, distracting the redhead from his game when he cupped his right heel and began to knead his instep.

“What are you doing?”

“Can’t I spoil my James?”

Wade paused to give Sheamus his full attention.

“Just relax and let me do this for you...unless it’s bothering you…”

“No,no...not bothering me...it’s sorta nice.”

The compliment earned him a warm smile.

“Good, then sit there and enjoy the match and let me look after you.”

Nimble fingers working over his boyfriend’s feet and calves, Wade felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched him relax, sinking into the pile of pillows he’d had the forethought to prepare.

Taking his cue from a stoppage in play near full time, Wade ceased his massage, drawing a grumble from Sheamus. Lifting his feet and setting them gently back down on the couch, he got to his feet.

“Where you going? Match is almost over…”

Sheamus gestured to the clock on the screen.

“I know, but it’s not like we don’t know the final score…or who won the tournament.”

He laughed and ducked to avoid the pillow Sheamus launched at him.

“Sore loser! But, I thought I’d head upstairs and run you a bubble bath...nice and relaxing...and then maybe…”

“Maybe?”

“An early night?”

He didn’t need words to know what Sheamus thought of that plan, his devilish grin was answer enough.

“You watch the rest of that and I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

It didn’t take long to draw the bath, despite the necessarily large tub.

“READY WHEN YOU ARE JAMES!”

Answering Wade’s summons, Sheamus finished his beer and made his way upstairs to their master suite. 

“Have to say, a fella could get used to thi..”

Shea’s already softly spoken words trailed off into nothing as he entered the bathroom. The sight of Wade crouched at the side of the tub, one hand in the water to swoosh around the bubbles wasn't what stopped Sheamus mid sentence.

It was the little flash of lace-edged lavender grey silk just visible at the small of his back where black cotton usually showed, perfectly framed by the natural gaping of the waist of his jeans and the slight rise of his shirt as reached forward to swirl his hand in the water.

Wade turned at Sheamus’s approach, smiling up at the Irishman.

Strong hands grasped his upper arms as Sheamus reached down, pulling Wade to his feet, turning him round, meeting the challenging smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. The redhead’s raised eyebrow was answered with an almost imperceptible nod.

Shea made quick work of unbuttoning Wade’s fly, the back of his fingers brushing against an unexpected softness as he worked his way down. Buttons undone at last, he shoved the thick denim floorwards to reveal a pair of pretty silver-lilac silk and lace French knickers.

He exhaled a long slow breath, thumbs sweeping across the cool sleek fabric where it caressed Wade’s trim hips.

Cock beginning to stir in his shorts, Shea’s eyes swept up the Englishman’s long lean torso, resting at last on the ruggedly handsome face he treasured. Wade's cheeks were flushed, caught somewhere between embarrassment and arousal.

One hand moving to cup his beloved’s bearded cheek, the other sliding down to cup a different kind of cheek, this one silk clad, Sheamus drew him closer for a kiss, mumbled words spilling from his lips.

“Feckin hell lover...you're something else...ya little minx…”

Only when his hands slid under Wade's shirt and met more cool silk instead of skin did his kisses stop, a brief moment all it took to whisk the shirt up and away.

Stepping back he drank in the full gorgeous sight in front of him. Wade’s lean toned upper body was encased in a delicate looking camisole, the match for those sinful knickers. Simple, apart from a broad lace trim that stretched across his pecs, the luxurious fabric fell in a soft wave stopping just above his navel, clearly not fashioned for anyone with such height.

Though he’d been fed, the look that flashed across Sheamus’s face was pure hunger.

Before Wade could catch his bearings, he found himself being flung over a broad shoulder, the other man making quick work of transporting him to their bed and throwing him down on top of the covers.

As Wade scrambled to right himself, Sheamus hastily shed his own shirt and shoved his shorts and briefs to the floor. Grasping Wade’s jeans, still caught around his thighs, he tugged them free before crawling onto to the bed between the recumbent man’s spread legs.

“So...wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Shea’s voice was a seductive purr, a hand sneaking under the fluted leg of Wade’s knickers, stroking his awakening cock.

“Was gonna be a surprise...after your bath…”

“Far be it from me to complain lover...but lingerie? Didn’t know that did it for you…”

“It doesn’t...OHH!”

“Really? Think little Wade is making a liar of you there sweetheart…”

Sheamus tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s throbbing hardness.

“To be fair, didn’t think it did it for me either, but seeing you like this...beautiful…”

Withdrawing his hand Shea carefully took hold of the silk and eased the dainty garment down Wade’s long legs. Reaching across to the nightstand he grabbed the lube they kept there and with a quick efficiency born of raging desire, slicked up his fingers and began to petition his lover’s ass for entrance.

Circling, teasing, petting at the rosy puckered ring of muscle, Sheamus slid a finger into Wade’s tight heat, soon adding a second and a third as he opened him up. As his digits delved deep inside, seeking out his beloved’s nub of pleasure, his words showered the younger man with devoted praise, both working in tandem to steal all thoughts from his mind and all words from his mouth. Soft moans were the only response to Shea’s adulation.

“Oh fuck Wade...you’re gonna be the end of me...fucking gorgeous like that...getting me all hot and bothered...I’m rock hard for you lover…feel how greedy your little hole is, swallowing up my fingers...should be my dick...you ready for my dick...ready to spread your legs for me lover?”

Pulling his fingers free, Sheamus coated his cock with more lube, watching as Wade planted his feet on the bed, drawing himself wide open, before wiping his hand on the bedcover and lining up the fat head of his shaft against Wade’s hole.

Pressing slowly forward, he eased into his boyfriend’s channel, the other man’s legs coming up to wrap around his waist as if by instinct. His pace was fast from the start, relentlessly pounding into the his lover’s body, Wade taking all that Shea could give him, sweat darkening the Irishman’s hair and spotting the camisole the Englishman still wore. Each thrust of Shea’s hips swept his cockhead across Wade’s prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through the younger man, summoning his climax.

“Shea...Shea...touch me…”

Sheamus’s hand started to slide between their hot sweaty bodies, only for a shot of silver to catch his eye. Darting out to grab the forgotten french knickers, Shea twined the fabric through his fingers before wrapping his fist round Wade’s shaft and stroking the hard flesh.

“JESUS FUCK!!!!”

Wade arched off the bed as he came at Shea’s touch, spilling his release into the silky cloth in the older man’s hand. One more thrust and Sheamus followed, the tight clench of Wade’s body aiding him in the pursuit of his own climax, hips stuttering as he emptied his load deep within the velvet heat of his lover’s ass.

Collapsing to the bed, he gathered Wade in his arms and rolled them over so the Englishman was tucked against his muscled chest. They lay together, wordless, for a few minutes, only the sound of their breathing disturbing the perfect silence in the room until Wade broke it with a quiet utterance.

“It was what you said last week…”

“What was?”

“This whole thing. Last week when I picked you up, you called me  _ the wife _ ...and it got me to thinking...so...this.”

“Still not sure I get you lover.”

Wade propped himself up on an elbow, looking Sheamus square in the face.

“I thought it would be funny to be the perfect little housewife for you...tarting myself up, meeting you at the door, fixing you something to drink and eat…”

“That explains the foot rub.”

“...yes, the foot rub too, and the bath. Then I was going to strip off and let you see what I had on underneath and get into the tub with you. I thought it would be a laugh, I never dreamed it would get your engine revving...I never dreamed I’d get a kick out of it…”

Sheamus smiled and craned upwards to plant a quick kiss on Wade’s lips before pulling him back down into his arms.

“Well lover, looks like we both learned something new then...OW! What was that for?”

He rubbed at his side where Wade had jabbed him with an elbow.

“You ruined my fucking knickers!”

Sheamus smirked.

“Technically you ruined them sweetheart, I just gave the assist. Don’t worry I’ll replace them. I’ll buy you more even, I’ll buy you all the frillies you want.”

Wade contemplated the implication of this for a second. He wasn’t planning on abandoning his boxer briefs for satin drawers on a permanent basis, but for a night like this…

“I think I’d like that James.”

“Then you shall have all the lingerie you want lover. After all, only the best for my Mrs O!”

**Author's Note:**

> French knickers are also known as tap pants.
> 
> The games Wade queues up for Shea are the final matches of the Six Nations rugby tournament. These all took place on the Saturday after St Paddy's day when our boys would have been working. This fic is set on the Wednesday immediately following, their first chance to get caught up.


End file.
